


Stay the night

by Captain_Paperswan



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Paperswan/pseuds/Captain_Paperswan
Summary: Dally decides to take Johnny into his own hands after he finds him sleeping in the lot again, their relationship becomes something entirely different as a result.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	1. I'm not a kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Sonny_DLV and Purplemist1345's stories! Their work is amazing and you need to check them out!

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Johnny’s whole body went taut as he heard Dally’s furious call from across the street. He sat up from where he’d been huddled and leaned his back against the tree trunk, pulling the lapels of his jacket up as if to make himself seem smaller. 

Johnny knew that after he had been jumped two weeks prior, Darry had forbidden him and anyone else from sleeping outdoors. Though tonight on his walk home from the movies, he’d noticed his dad’s car in the driveway and panicked. It was late and he didn’t think that the Curtis’ would even be awake. He couldn’t bear to think that he might be bothering them by crashing on their couch. Besides, what if Steve got kicked out and needed a place to sleep, wouldn’t it be selfish of Johnny to stay there?

Dally made it over to him in record time and snatched him up by the arm so fast it made Johnny’s head spin. His legs felt like limp noodles as he could only stare at Dally’s chest, unable to meet the older boy’s no doubt furious gaze. 

“Its been two weeks, Johnny, two damn weeks since they fucked up your face!” He snarled, “What in the fresh hell were you thinking?”

“I didn’t want to bother anyone,” Johnny mumbled, not even bothering to pry his arm from Dally’s grasp. “They have enough to deal with, don’t need me adding to that.”

“Then knock on Two-bit’s door! O-Or come over with me, you know I’m either at buck’s or my dad’s place or fuck even the Shepard’s.” Dally sounded bewildered and even a little bit scared to Johnny’s surprise. The anger was still evident in his voice, but despite the doubt that crept into his chest, Johnny felt that it wasn’t really directed towards him. 

“I can’t waste the whole night looking for a place to sleep, you know.” Johnny finally yanked his arm away, stepping back a bit, though he still refused to meet Dally’s eyes. “I’m tired, I’m gonna sleep, don’t matter where so long as it ain’t dangerous…” He muttered.

“The lot IS dangerous!” Dally repeated. “Oh my god, you stupid fucking kid!” He hissed, suddenly snatching the back of Johnny’s jacket much to the small boy’s outrage.

“Stop calling me that!” Johnny cried as he was dragged along, forced to walk quickly to keep up with Dally’s breakneck pace. “I’m not a little kid, you can’t order me around. Let me go!” He tried to dig his heels into the concrete below but Dally was having none of this. 

Dally whisked around, letting go of Johnny and instead of dragging him, he put both hands on the boy’s slim waist and hoisted him up. Johnny let out an indignant squeak that sounded more like a little kitten than a human boy as he was placed over Dally’s shoulder without effort. 

“Are you kidding me?” Johnny yelped in outrage as Dally kept walking, he was backward over the older boy’s shoulder so he had no idea where the hell they were going. He dug his fingers into the back of Dally’s jacket to keep from falling flat on his face, though given Dally’s strong grip on his back he had a feeling that would not be happening.

“Like hell I am, you’re not going to be putting yourself in danger like this.” Dally scolded, sounding so much like Darry scolding Ponyboy that Johnny felt his ears go red. 

“Stop treating me like a kid! Who do you think you are?” Johnny shot back, not even squirming at this point.

“Your friend!” Dally snarled in reply. “Somebody who gives a shit about you and doesn’t want you to get hurt!” 

Johnny couldn’t argue with that, so he didn’t, he fell silent and just let Dally carry him another block. He knew they were approaching the turn that would lead to the Curtis house, which caused his heart to race.

“You gonna turn me in to Darry?” Johnny asked nervously, starting to dread how much he knew this would disappoint his big brother.

There was a moment’s pause, in which Dally took a deep breath before speaking. “No, I’m gonna tan your hide myself.” He announced, earning an immediate protest.

“Oh my god, please tell me you’re joking.” Johnny groaned though he’d accepted that he couldn’t get away. “Come ON, I’m almost as old as you, you ain’t got no right to do this! You wouldn’t dare try this with Soda.” He snapped.

“Soda fuckin lives with Darry, you think he needs me kicking his ass too?” Dally shot back. “And besides, it’s not about age, if it were Two-bit would be Darry’s right-hand guy.”

“So what you’re saying is if you screw up and I catch you I get to beat your ass?” Johnny tried, and to his surprise, Dally just laughed.

“You know what, kid? Sure. For the sake of fairness, if you get to me first then I will submit to whatever kind of punishment that pretty little head of yours can dream up. But right now, I was the one to catch you, so it’s my turn. Understand, Johnnycake?”

Johnny’s face flushed bright red at that, but he couldn’t argue. He felt so small, almost weightless over Dally’s shoulder, and soon realized just how safe he felt being carried like this. 

When Johnny did not respond, Dally swung his hand up and smacked Johnny’s jean-covered ass hard, eliciting a yelp of surprise. “I asked you if you understand.” He repeated.

“Yeah! I understand plenty!” He shouted out, the reality of the situation dawning on him after that smack. Fuck, if just one over the seat of his jeans had left a good sting then he couldn’t imagine what a full spanking was going to be like. The only saving grace he could hope for was that Dally would choose to abandon Darry’s tactic of exclusively spanking over a bare ass. 

He hadn’t even realized that they’d arrived when he suddenly felt Dally ascending a few steps, then he was placed on his feet- though Dally did not let him completely loose, as if he were afraid Johnny would bolt the second he was given a little leeway. Dally’s hand closed around Johnny’s like a steel clamp, but Johnny just squeezed back, really starting to feel the apprehension.

They weren’t at Buck’s, they were at the steps of a house Johnny had never seen before. Dally reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Oh, so this was Dally’s father’s house. He’d never been here before, and from the looks of the barren driveway, nobody was home. That was good, Johnny didn’t want to deal with a strange man walking in on him over his best friend’s knee. 


	2. Hold my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little longer than expected! I rewrote it like three times cause I wanted it to be perfect XD

Dally pushed Johnny inside, unable to help from feeling a twinge of embarrassment from how empty and vacant his house looked. Compared to the Curtis’s house, cozy and always bustling with life, this looked like a graveyard. 

He didn’t want Johnny to look around at the pitiful place too much, so he prodded him towards his bedroom and closed the door behind him, flicking the lock in place and turning on the lamp. His room was the only place in the house that had any signs of life, the bed was unmade and the backpack on the ground had items falling out of it; including a shiny wooden ruler. That gave Dally an idea, but he’d save it for later.

Johnny was hugging himself nervously, trying not to show just how scared he must be, but Dally saw right through it. In a smooth motion, Dally started taking off Johnny’s jacket for him, throwing it onto the bed. Johnny finally looked up at him, huge black eyes full of anxious light, then he started unzipping Dally’s brown leather jacket for him.

Dally suddenly couldn’t be mad anymore, and he helped Johnny shrug off the leather then chucked it at the wall. “Hey kid, how are you feeling?” Dally asked apprehensively, wondering if he should just wait until tomorrow morning. 

Johnny’s brows furrowed underneath his shaggy dark bangs. “I’d be way better if you’d stop calling me kid,” he said, a little smirk on his face as if to prove that he wasn’t scared of Dally. 

Dally couldn’t stop from smiling at that, there was something he loved so much about Johnny acting smug, or tough or feisty, or however you wouldn’t expect him to behave upon first glance. It made him feel like he was seeing something that other people didn’t see, didn’t have the RIGHT to see. Dally felt almost possessive over this side of the smaller boy like it was a secret kept between them, only to be shown when they were together.

Dally couldn’t help himself, he reached out and grabbed Johnny, pulling him tight into his chest and ruffled his shaggy hair. “Who gave you the right to be this goddamn cute.” he purred, low like a panther, delighting in how Johnny squirmed a bit, pressing his cheek against Dally’s chest with a little giggle. If Dally owned Johnny’s fierce moments, then Johnny owned Dally’s tender moments. A rather fair exchange, if you ask either of them. 

Dally really regretted what he’d have to do next, and for a moment he glared at himself and held Johnny tight, not wanting to deal with what had to come next, but he knew Johnny would be stressed and tense if they waited any longer. But he didn’t want to do it now, he didn’t want to EVER have to punish the smaller boy. He didn’t want this precious moment to end.

Johnny squirmed harder, pushing himself away and looking up at Dally. “Should we… should we get started?” he asked nervously. And Dally wanted to say  _ ‘no, forget it we’re going to bed’ _ but he instead forced himself to give a nod. 

“Yeah- We’ll get to bed right after though.” He said, then thought back to watching or experiencing Darry’s discipline. “Get your pants off, you aren’t going to want them back on.” He ordered. And Johnny did just that.

Johnny folded his jeans quickly, tugging the front of his shirt down in obvious embarrassment to be seen in just his briefs and a t-shirt. “You’ve never done this before, have you.” He said, it was not a question.

“Well I mean- Girls can be pretty damn kinky sometimes, so a guy’s gotta be versatile.” Dally pursed his lips, looking at Johnny through white eyelashes. Johnny didn’t seem to get it at first, but when he did his face flushed pink. “Oh my god, Dally! You slut!”

Dally cackled like a hyena. “Chill, chill. you’ll get it if you get into the dating scene,” he said, sitting down on the bed and spreading his legs a bit. 

Johnny’s little smile faded, and he took a nervous step towards Dally, eyeing his lap nervously as if he didn’t quite know what to do. Dally pointed to his knee, “C’mon, lie down,” he said, tempering his voice to be as calm as possible for somebody like him.

Johnny took a deep breath and climbed up on the bed, stretching his lithe body across Dally’s thighs and crossing his arms in front of him. 

Dally stared down at the slender boy over his knees, and couldn’t help but notice how the dark briefs he had on clung to the curve of his ass, not leaving much to the imagination. He felt Johnny shudder under his cold gaze, squeezing his own arms tight. 

Dally didn’t want to sit here all night, so he quickly dragged the thin fabric down to the hollows of Johnny’s knees, resting one hand on the small of his thin back. “Try to hold still,” He said.

To tell the truth, Dally had no idea how to go about this- well he knew the mechanics of a spanking, as Johnny said; he was a total slut, but he didn’t know how to go about this in a way that would get it done quickly enough. From his own experience, the harder the strikes the faster the skin would color, and he knew he needed to stop at a shade of dark red as to avoid bruising, so maybe that’s where he’d bring the ruler in. Of course, he’d get Johnny’s ass a rosy shade before bringing out the ruler, it would be cruel to do otherwise, but he had every intention of hitting as hard and fast as Johnny could bear to make this as quick as possible.

Without warning, Dally hauled his arm up and brought it down in a hard, open-palmed strike.

SMACK! 

Johnny tensed immediately, squeezing his sleeves and hiding his face, Dally pushed down on his back to offer a bit of comfort in the midst of this, knowing he was going to have to ramp up the intensity to get them out of this situation as fast as possible. Raising his hand, he began again, but even harder and faster.

SMACK!

WHACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The younger boy squirmed, grasping Dally’s jeans and squeezing. The blonde was giving no time for respite, just continuing as fast and hard as he could. From the looks of things, there was a faint, stingy pink blushing across Johnny’s bare bottom.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

“Ow! Ah!... Dally please, its- AH! It hurts!” Johnny cried out, not even trying to play it tough; he couldn’t play it tough, this pace would not allow it.

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Dally replied, thinking about why they were here in the first place, he laid on the smacks hard while he spoke. “I can’t fuckin’ believe you slept outdoors, (SMACK!) alone, (SMACK!) two weeks after you were beaten half to death! (SMACK!)” 

Johnny was whimpering and squirming, and Dally could feel Johnny’s eyes grow damp where his face rubbed against his thigh. “I’m- Owww- I’m really sorry…” the younger boy’s voice grew raspy as he got closer and closer to tears.

“You’re gonna be a lot more sorry by the time we’re through here.” Dally couldn’t help the way his voice rumbled in a deep growl. He couldn’t afford to be reluctant any longer, he had to drive this lesson home so they could go to bed and he wouldn’t stay up worrying about his precious little Johnny broken and bleeding somewhere. So he stopped smacking and reached down for the ruler.

  
  


. . . . . . . . . . 

  
  


Johnny’s breath was heavy and hot, he was really trying not to start crying from the sheer intensity. Dally had been hitting so fast and hard that this little reprieve was very much needed. He was exhausted already, tears misting his black eyes. Dally’s chest pressed against his back, and Johnny tried to look up to see what was going on; only to be met with Dally’s hand grabbing a ruler from the ground and sitting back upright.

Johnny’s heart started at that, and he quickly started to squirm. “Dally, no, please! Your hand hurts, it hurts so much-” he sobbed, “I really can’t do it, I really really can’t!” tears were streaming down his face and falling off his chin like raindrops. 

Dally stopped and pet Johnny’s back softly. “I know you’re hurting.” he soothed, “And the ruler is going to hurt worse, but it’ll get us done faster.” 

Johnny shook his head. “Please, oh please- I’ve learned I swear.” He turned his head to look at Dally, desperate for this to end. 

Dally’s eyes showed a trace of hesitation, he was holding the ruler in a white-knuckled grip. “Here,” He offered, moving his hand to the center of Johnny’s back. “I’m gonna hold your hand through the rest of this,”

Johnny gave a little sob, but moved his hand back, feeling a glow of warmth as Dally squeezed it tight. 

“It’s okay,” the older boy soothed, “We’ll be done soon, then we’ll get to sleep and forget about this whole thing.”

Johnny was calming down a bit, taking deep breaths to stop his crying. “L...Like I’m gonna be able to f-forget.” He sniffled. “I-I’m not gonna be able t-to sit for about a week.” 

Dally squeezed his hand tight, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. “Okay, I’m starting now and I don’t want to hear any more lip until we’re done- then you can complain all you want.” 

Johnny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, just thinking about how warm Dally’s bony hand was wrapped around his own tiny hand.

The little polished strip of wood came down with a crack, burning against Johnny’s already reddening ass. “Owwwww!” he sobbed, tears springing to life in his eyes.

THWACK! SMACK! WHACK! CRACK!

“Ahh! Ow! Fuck!” Johnny cried, holding Dally’s hand in a white-knuckled grip as tears flowed freely down his face. With Darry, cursing during a punishment would add several extra hits, but Dally clearly didn’t have the same standards, as he kept going without mercy.

Johnny couldn’t understand how his older friend did it. He just couldn’t. Dally wasn’t saying a word as he whipped the crying, writhing boy over his knees. He didn’t need to say anything, his arm was doing plenty of talking. All the while Johnny’s poor bottom was burning hotter and hotter, leaving him more and more desperate to escape. He tried his best to hold still, he really did, but with a wooden stick flogging him mercilessly it was pretty hard not to squirm and cry and plead for respite. 

It honestly felt like the pain would never end, he’d just be stuck crying forever with the only comfort being his friend holding his hand tight.

And then it finally stopped.

No more strikes fell, in fact, he heard the ruler fall on the carpet with a little thump. Johnny couldn’t breathe, he lay gasping like a dying fish over Dally’s knees. All he could do was cry miserably. He hissed as Dally pulled his briefs up over his sore ass but ultimately was too tired to protest.

Johnny soon found himself being held tight in Dally’s arms, held and safe in the older boy’s lap. Dally leaned back and collapsed on the bed, pulling Johnny to lay at his side, still all tangled in a gangly set of arms.

Breathing heavily, Johnny lay his head on the pillow, snuggling his face into the crook of Dally’s neck. His ass still stung and burned like hell, but this warmth made up for it a million times over. He noticed that Dally was panting too, his pale skin damp with sweat, and his sapphire eyes gleaming with tears. 

Tears… Had Dally really been about to cry?

The blanket was pulled up over the both of them, and Johnny felt so warm and safe that he started to drift off to sleep. “I love you…” he heard himself say as he drifted off to the gentle thumping of Dally’s heartbeat.

  
  
  


……………….

It was early in the morning, and Darry was cooking eggs before anybody else had woken up. He had work in a few hours, but there was time to spare.

The screen door opened with a loud creak, and in walked Dally and Johnny, both with messy bed-hair and clothes that must have been put on in a hurry. 

“Jesus, Johnny, are you okay? I sent Two-bit out for you when I heard your dad was home.” he said, flipping a half-cooked egg without even looking at the pan.

Johnny started to say something, but Dally interrupted. “He slept over with me, no problem.” 

Darry gave a little huff of relief. “Thank god for that, I really thought you were out in the lot.” 

They both tensed at that, and neither said a word.

Darry narrowed his eyes. “You weren’t actually in the lot, were you, Johnny?” he asked suspiciously. And Johnny squirmed a little.

Dally started to say something defensive, but it was Johnny’s term to interrupt him. “I did- I’m really really sorry.” he blurted out, sounding genuinely upset.

“I beat his ass red when we got back to my place,” Dally said as quickly as he could. “No need for anything now,” 

Darry had his suspicions, but Johnny was brutally honest about everything and would probably call out Dally’s lies even if it meant getting them both into trouble, and he hadn’t said anything to contradict him yet, so this might just be true.

“Johnny, is this true?” Darry asked.

Johnny’s face turned red and he shuffled a bit on the spot. “Yeah- He uh, he used a ruler and it really hurt. It ain’t gonna happen again.”

“Better not,” hissed Dally, who swatted Johnny’s ass lightly, but just that tap had the younger boy flinching hard. Now Darry was worried it’d gone too far.

“Both of you sit down for breakfast, I’ll wake Soda and Pony before they’re late for school.” Darry said, hearing Johnny’s little mumble of ‘I'd rather not.’

A few minutes later when he came back in, (trailed by an exhausted, grumpy Ponyboy and a loopy but smiling at everything Sodapop) Darry saw Johnny lying on the couch with his head rested on Dally’s lap, having his hair gently combed through. Then any worry that Dally might have hurt the boy faded.


End file.
